


The Morning After

by free2write1017



Category: Code Realize: Guardians of Rebirth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free2write1017/pseuds/free2write1017
Summary: She slowly blinked her eyes open to find her surroundings bathed in sunlight. She looked around, disoriented for a moment, before she realized where she was. She was in Lupin’s room and in Lupin’s bed.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! This is my first attempt at writing Code Realize fan fiction so forgive me if there are any characterization issues. I just literally finished Lupin’s route with the true ending and almost swooned from joy! So beautiful. CardiaxLupin are the OTP for real! Can't wait for the new game coming out in a few months!
> 
> Anyway, I also just finished The special story for Lupin. If you have not completed this game or this story, please stop reading now because there's a good chance I'll be spoiling something for you! 
> 
> So, for those who have finished this side story, we all know what he was insinuating would happen that night (wink wink). I'm not a smut writer so this won't be anything like that. But I just thought it might be cute to write a little oneshot about what it was like for them the morning after their first time. 
> 
> Enjoy!

She slowly blinked her eyes open to find her surroundings bathed in sunlight. She looked around disoriented before she realized where she was. She was in Lupin’s room and in Lupin’s bed.

  _Lupin’s bed._

She heard a soft sigh come from the man resting beside her and felt the weight of his arm across her bare middle. She glanced over, smiling tenderly as he slept, his brown hair tousled messily across his forehead. Then she glanced down at the expanse of smooth skin and chiseled muscle of his arm and chest. Involuntarily, her face warmed as she imagined everything they'd done the night before.

He'd touched her in places she hadn't even known were possible to reach and gently coaxed her into emitting noises she hadn't known she could make. But she wasn't the only one. She remembered how beautiful it had been to see her heroic and confident master thief vulnerable and emotionally open in the throes of his own pleasure.

“Hey, what are you doing? Are you hiding under the covers?”

His words interrupted her thoughts and she almost jumped. She hadn't even noticed he was awake until his sleepy voice had drifted into her awareness. She also hadn't noticed herself slowly sliding deeper and deeper under the comforter until he'd called her out.

“No…” she mumbled sheepishly, pulling the covers up further toward her chin, trying in vain to sound sure of herself.

He smirked, hooking his arm around her waist and pulling her close. Her back was now pressed against his defined torso. She squealed at the sudden contact and then relaxed completely into his hold as his lips drifted to a sensitive spot behind her ear. She shuddered involuntarily and he chuckled.

“I beg to differ, my princess. Your face is amazingly red and you're covered in goosebumps. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were still thinking about last night.”

She tried to huff nonchalantly but ended up releasing a strangled squeak.

“Bingo,” he grinned, lightly nibbling at her earlobe. She released a breathy moan and felt heat start to pool at her core. It was just like the night before, except it was happening much faster now. Maybe it was because she already knew what her lover was capable of and her body was gearing up in anticipation.

But as he continued to trail his warm kisses down her neck and along her shoulder, her mind suddenly drifted to a not-so-distant past. She could vividly remember the look in his eyes when he'd first saved her from the Twilight soldiers. She could recall the many times they spent stargazing and talking about their lives and hopes. Back then, she'd had to settle for the warmth of his touch through gloved hands and layers of special clothing. As much as she’d yearned for human contact, it never seemed possible.

And now here they were, lying together fully exposed while his lips and hands explored every inch of her. There was no more fear of her body bringing pain and death. He could touch her without getting hurt. She could savor the comfort of feeling his skin against hers. Remembering the longing and desire from those days made her so thankful for what she had now. Against her will, her eyes had filled with tears that spilled over.

Hiding her emotions from him was impossible at best but it didn't stop her from covertly trying to swipe at her damp cheeks. Suddenly his kisses halted and she knew he'd caught on.

“Cardia? What happened? Why are you crying?”

He gently turned her toward him and she averted her gaze, embarrassed about her show of emotion. He tilted her chin up and she was met with bright golden eyes etched with concern and just a hint of fear.

She shook her head quickly, not wanting to cause him concern. “Don't worry. It’s-”

“Don't even think about saying it's nothing,” he interrupted and she fell silent. Why was she still so intent on trying to hide things from him? It never _ever_ worked.

“I know it's not nothing. Just be honest. You can tell me if you're...unhappy.”

He spoke hesitantly, as if afraid his words would be proven true. She smiled and gently kissed him. When she pulled away, she sighed in contentment.

“I've never been happier. I was just reminiscing...thinking about how good it feels to be able to be with you now and have you touch me. For my whole life I was alone and believed I'd never get to experience this. And I'm just so grateful.” Her eyes welled up again and he smiled tenderly.

“Ah, I see. So these are tears of joy, then.”

She nodded and he seemed to relax.

“Well then, if that's what it is, I can accept it. But promise me you'll tell me if you're ever unhappy, okay?”

“No.” She shook her head firmly and he frowned in surprise. 

“What?”

“I won't tell you if I'm ever unhappy because there's no way I could ever _be_ unhappy. That's that!” She crossed her arms stubbornly and tried to frown as hard as she could. After a moment of silence with him leveling a bewildered gaze at her, he suddenly burst into laughter. She huffed with a now exaggerated pout as he finally calmed down and his chuckles subsided.

“That was probably the least intimidating expression I've ever seen. But you're so adorable when you make it that it doesn't even matter.”

She relaxed her arms and playfully elbowed him. He ran his finger tips along her waist and she flinched away from the tickling sensation, accidentally tipping sideways and into his arms in the process. They both laughed at her less than graceful display and then, when they’d regained their composure, he cradled her close. She inhaled his intoxicating scent, her eyes drifting closed peacefully.

When she finally opened them again, he was staring at her with a sober look, his eyes carefully searching hers. His eye contact was so penetrating that her heart rate spiked and her body temperature rose.

“What is it?” she breathed, almost fearful of his answer. Several moments passed before he responded.

“I'm so happy that you have such faith in us, but the reality is that we will face challenges. Regardless of how we feel, we still must talk. So, what I mean to say is, if there's ever anything on your mind...anything at all that bothers you...please just share it with me. Okay?”

She nodded, her lips quirking up into a soft smile.

“I will. Promise.”

With a satisfied nod he gently lowered her down onto the bed and then rested his head on her chest. He slipped an arm around her waist and she found her fingers drifting up to run through his dark locks. He emitted a low rumbling noise that she had learned from the night before meant he was enjoying what she was doing. It was then that her mind drifted off once more.

This time, she thought about everything he'd done for her, starting from the first night they met. No matter how scary and hopeless things got, he was there with a way out and hope for the future. He’d promised to stay by her side and he'd done just that. There wasn't anything more she could want than his unconditional love.

In that moment, her heart compelled her to share her feelings with him. She swallowed hard before speaking up.

“Hey. I just wanted to say thank you.”

He turned so he was facing her and squinted one eye open at her.

“For what?”

She caressed his cheek lovingly. “I'm thanking you for keeping your promise to stay by my side. For making each day of my life better than the one before it. And for letting me be here with you. Not only in your room but in your life.”

She knew she was blushing madly but she didn't care. Because somehow she'd gotten her boyfriend, the picture of perfect composure, to reveal a little color on his own cheeks. He seemed to be at a loss for words and she gave herself an internal pat on the back for finally getting this reaction out of him.

“Cardia…” he trailed off, apparently speechless.

“Yes?” She spoke as innocently as she could.

“You can't say things like that while we're both lying in bed together so intimately. It just might push me too far over the edge.”

As if to drive his point home, he sat up and punctuated his statement with two light yet tantalizing kisses to her neck. Apparently he'd snapped out of his stupor and was ready for action. She moaned involuntarily, feeling her entire body tremble.

“Lupin…” she breathed.

“Yes?”

And just like that, she realized what he'd done. He'd managed to turn the moment around from him being flustered to her now becoming the flustered one. She pushed him back gently and playfully stared daggers into his eyes as he smirked mischievously back at her.

“I know what you're trying to do. And it won't work,” she warned.

“Oh? Are you _sure_?”

“Yes! I won't have you trying to--oh!”

He'd effectively silenced her with a deep kiss as his hand covertly disappeared underneath the covers. She felt the pads of his fingers flow smoothly up her leg and inner thigh, finally pausing slightly too far away from where the fire within her was raging.

“You won't have me trying to what?” he teased. She quivered beneath his touch, unable to form a coherent response. Seeming to take advantage of her silence, he spoke his next words in earnest.

“I want to thank you, too. For loving me so deeply and trusting me so completely. It's more than any man could ask for. Now, please let me show you again just how much I love you.”

He continued his painstaking trek up her leg, getting closer and closer to his destination with each erratic breath she released. She dug her nails into his back as a desperate whimper escaped her lips, her need growing beyond her control.

She'd get him back for his teasing later. But for now, she was overcome with emotion from his words and was drowning in her overwhelming desire to lose herself in him.

And with no more words left to be spoken, they both fell into the beginnings of another moment of mind-numbing bliss.

 

 


End file.
